


Accomplishments

by skyeward



Series: Forever [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apropos of nothing. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplishments

“Jack?”

“Yup?”

“Did we actually accomplish anything today?”

“Well, we f-“

“Besides sex. I know very well how much sex we had today. And the shower doesn’t count either, because we had sex in the shower.”

Jack was silent for a moment.

“Does eating-“

“No. Eating is essential for survival, it is not what I would consider a worthwhile task. Besides, we only managed breakfast.”

“Oh yeah.”

Silence dominated the room for several long minutes.

“I blame you.”

“What? What have I done?”

“You were the one who had to go wandering half the planet for weeks on end.”

“Jack, I’m coordinating reconstruction efforts. It’s not as if I’m off on a pleasure jaunt from refugee camp to refugee camp!”

“Whatever.”

“Oh, don’t sulk. It doesn’t become you. Neither does pulling the sheet up, anyone who’s ever met you knows you’re not that modest.”

“I’m not being modest, I’m cutting you off! If fucking your  _wife_  is too much damn trouble after you left me high and dry for three weeks, I’ll just jerk it and you can go do your high-and-mighty reconstruction bullshit. So sorry to impose.”

“Now you’re just feeling sorry for yourself. If it were an imposition, I wouldn’t have done it. You know I love you, and I love touching you.”

“Whatever.”

“Jack…come on. Let go of the sheet. We’ve only got one more day before I have to leave for the Americas to get a handle on that situation, and I don’t want to waste it. What…turn back around! Oh yes, giving me the finger is very mature.”

“You’re the one who wants to accomplish things instead of being with me.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Sure sounded like it.”

“Jack…if anything, I was chiding myself on spending the whole day…I’d say in bed, but so far that’s been the minority of the day, hasn’t it? Regardless of how I enjoy it, I feel as though I should have been working today. Instead, I’ve had a day replete with orgasms and bereft of accomplishments.”

“I’m not so sure. I’m pretty sure fucking is an accomplishment.”

“Is it now? Well then I suppose we did accomplish something today, after all! Mm, that’s better. I much prefer your skin to the fabric…sadly Egyptian cotton is not likely to be available anytime soon.”

“Yeah…hmm, wanna accomplish one more thing? We’ve got at least an hour before tomorrow starts.”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
